SuperGirl
by ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: Post Superman Returns. It's what could happen if you add a girl with superpowers and Mitchel Musso to the the mix. My idea, but Superman and the movie 'Superman Returns' and Mitch are not mine as much as I wish they were. Has a BetaReader! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Future crashes

**SuperGirl **

**By: Christina **

**Chapter 1:**

After the day that Superman survived from all the Kryptonite and Lex, the Daily Planet was in full force working on stories on him and what had happen that they didn't notice that girl flew by and hit one of the walls in the main news room. Soon has everyone heard the sound, they went to find out what made that sound. A girl around 17 years old with long wavy brown hair and had the same superman logo on her chest was on the ground when Lois and Clark happen to right next to that same wall talking about the next story they both had to do.

She wakes up a bit and sees Clark first so she said, "Dad..." and falls back to sleep. She finally wakes up and sees everyone looking at her and then said, "O...no...I'm in the Daily Planet...wait, what year is this?" Lois ends up being the first to say, "It's 2006...Who are you?" "O...NO! This isn't good. I'm not support to be here. I don't know how to get back to my time...", the girl said. "So does this mean you are related to Superman?" Lois said.

"Um...I don't know if he wants me to tell you, but I am...and I really need to go." Just when she said that she flew out the nearest window that was opened.

"O..no. Perry looks excited. That doesn't look good," said Lois. "Do you think he's going to write a story on her and Superman?", said Clark. "Most likely, I'm the only one that can do him..." said Lois. "What!" said Jimmy laughing. Lois was not listening to him because she just started thinking about how she and Superman were connected. Then she heard the T.V. say something..."A teenage girl with superpowers just like Superman just helped Superman save..."

"Hi, Dad. I'm sorry...", said the girl. "It's ok, we need to save this people first then you will explain what's going on," said Superman. "Ok," said Christy...

"So who are you? Why are you here? Do you know Superman?..." the reporters that were on the scene said to her. "I can't say much, but I'm Supergirl and I'm from the future..." said Supergirl. "We got to go. Right..." said Superman.

Clark and a new girl just entered the main news room where Perry finds them talking. "Perry, this new girl wants to be a intern here," said Clark. "Hi, I'm Christy Kent...

"Kent, Is she related to you?" said Chief Perry. "Um...Yes, sir..." said Clark while giving Christy a 'What can say?' look to her. "I'm his distant cousin. I can still be an intern, right?" said Christy. "Ok. Sure. Kent, keep her with you when you do your stories for now," Perry said.

While Clark and Christy walk up to Clark's desk they find Jason in Clark's seat coloring. "Hi Jason," said Clark. "Hi, Clark. Who is she?" said Jason, his and Superman's new found son. "She's related to me. She's..." said Clark. "I'm Christy Kent. Nice to meet you, Jason," said Christy. "Hi, Clark. Jason, you shouldn't be bothering him," said Lois. "He's no bother, Lois. My cousin can take care of him for a while and Perry let her be with me as an intern." "Really? Thanks. I didn't know you had cousin, Clark." said Lois.


	2. Chapter 2 : Are you really my daughter?

**Chapter 2:**

"Um...yeah. We don't really talk much so I haven't told you before," said Clark. "Why don't I take munchkin on a mini-trip around the Daily Planet while you to talk?" said Christy. "Munchkin?" said Lois. "Yeah, I think I heard you call him that once," said Christy sighing because she knows that Mom can't know who she is...yet. "No that's fine. I think he should be here while I work on my story on the computer," Lois. Suddenly they heard from one of the TVs in the news room that there people that needed Superman's help to get out of their building. Clark and Christy look at each other and said, at the same time, "Um...I've got to go!"

Soon as Superman and Supergirl saved the people from a building that was collapsing. They went flying for a bit since they knew that they had to get back to the Daily Planet soon. "So can you explain to me now? I need to know. Are you really my daughter?" said Superman. "Yeah, I am. I can't tell you too much because it might change the future," said Supergirl. "So what can you tell me?" said Superman. "Well, I'm not sure how I got here. I just have a feeling that I was meant to be here for a reason and I'll go back when I need to. I just hope its fast. I don't know how long I can handle not saying everything. How do you do it, Dad?" said Christy. "I'm not sure how I do it, but I just feel like I need to keep it so no one will get hurt... Is Lois your mom?" said Superman. "I don't know what to say since right now Richard is still in the picture, but I think you know dad," said Supergirl. "Alright, well. We better get going back to the Daily Planet," said Superman.

"Hey squirt!" said Christy. "Me?" said Jason. "Yeah, would you like to come with me and go find Jimmy?" said Christy. "Sure. Let me tell, Mommy," said Jason. "Alright...Hi Clark!" said Christy. "Hi, Mr. Clark! I've got to go tell Mommy," said Jason. "What would that be, Christy?" said Clark. "Nothing. I just asked him if he would like to come with me so I could talk to Jimmy," said Christy. "About what?" said Clark. "Why? Are you worried? All I was going to ask him was something to do with photography," said Christy. "So you don't like him?" said Clark. "Ew...He's like as old as you are now in the future. Why would you think that?" said Christy. "So what I heard was wrong?" said Clark. "What did you hear?" said Christy. "That Supergirl was willing to take pictures with Jimmy and no one else," said Clark. "I just wanted to help him. It's not going to blow my cover. Don't worry, but those father instincts are kicking in," said Christy. "Hey, Christy. Let's go! Mommy said yes, but I think she still worried," said Jason.

After a while they find Jimmy messing with his camera. "Hi, Jimmy. What's wrong?" said Christy. "O...Hi, you two. I'm just seeing if these are good pictures to show to Chief," said Jimmy. "Don't worry. I think you will get some good pictures to show him," said Christy. "I hope so. Supergirl told me that I'll get some from her," said Jimmy. "What!" said Christy, while noticing that Jason is coloring at Jimmy's desk. "No. Not like that. She just told me she wanted to help me out get better pictures," said Jimmy. "O, good..." said Christy. "So did you want to ask me something?" said Jimmy.

"Yeah, I just heard from Supergirl that she's going to meet you at nine here on the roof," said Christy. "How did you talk to her?" said Jimmy. "She must have found out that I'm an intern here and that I could tell you," said Christy. "Thanks...wow... I'm going to meet with Supergirl..." said Jimmy. "Um...Jason... Let's go find an other place to draw now that I have talked to Jimmy," said Christy. "Ok. I didn't know that you can draw. We could draw in my Daddy's office, but he might be busy...um...what about Mr. Clark's desk? He doesn't really mind when I come by and draw there," said Jason. "Sure. I have many talents. Let's go..." said Christy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first story I have on here. I'm glad that I got two reviews. I hope that more people will review to help me work on my story so it can be better. I hope you like the chapter. I'll see if I'll write more today, if not then when I write tomorrow you will get the next chapter. Thanks!


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

To my readers and reviewers,

I really want to keep going on my story, but I feel like I need to get a beta reader and a few more reviews first.

If anyone can help me please write me back a review.

I have been thinking of some ideas and writing them down on paper so I don't forget. I have an idea of how my story is going to end, I just need to get the confance ( and a spell checker) to write the next 3 chapters that I have in mind. Please help me!

Thanks,

Christina


	4. Chapter 3 : Pictures and a Interview

Sure...I was going to wait till I got a beta reader, but I haven't had anyone come up say anything about it and I have been wanting to finish my story. My friend, Vivi , told me I should keep going any ways without a beta reader since I'm not writing a book...yet.  
Just so my readers know in a chapter or two, something is going to happen to Christy and Jason...Guess who is involved?  
Plus I changed the format of my writing. It feels easier this way. I hope it doesn't change the story for any of you. I just checked my reviews so I might get a beta reader, Transgenic-girl , when I do my next chapter. I'm so glad that I got more reviews. They make me feel better. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers!

Chapter 3:

Late a night the main reporters and Jimmy were still working because of Perry. Clark was working on his computer, Lois was talking to Richard, Perry was fuming on the phone, and Jimmy was looking at his pictures he has gotten thru out the years of Superman which made him think of Supergirl and the time. Jimmy looks at his computer clock on the top right corner of the screen which had the numbers of nine, zero, and nine.

Jimmy: Chief, can I get a breather up on the roof?  
Perry: Sure, Jimmy. Have you gotten a picture of Supergirl yet?  
Jimmy: Soon, sir. Thanks!

Jimmy runs to the elevator to get to the roof while Perry and Lois looks wildly surprise of the run. Up on the roof, Jimmy finds Supergirl already there.

Jimmy: I'm sorry. I didn't notice the time.  
Supergirl: It's ok. I was just thinking maybe Christy forgot to tell you.  
Jimmy: O, she remembered.  
Supergirl: That's good. How do you want me to pose for the pictures?  
Jimmy: So you will let me have more than one?  
Supergirl: Sure, I bet your editor -in- chief would happy to have more than one for his paper.  
Jimmy looks around and looks at his camera unsure what to do.  
Supergirl: How about I get into a pose? Is this good?  
Jimmy notices that it's the same pose that Superman uses frequently.  
Jimmy: Um...Sure.

After 20 pictures or so, Jimmy stops taking pictures and said.

Jimmy: Wow. I have never had so many pictures all at once. I think those were good.  
Supergirl: Anything for a cool photographer like you. Wait...I think my dad needs some help in London.  
Jimmy: Really? Your dad is Superman? Wow, I think Ms. Lane would like to have an interview with you.  
Supergirl: Alright, I'll see if I have time tonight...I'm sorry...I have to go.

Jimmy gets back to the main news room and finds that Perry and Lois are the only ones left.

Jimmy: Ms. Lane, where did Clark go?  
Lois: Um..not sure. I have been working on my story. I didn't even notice that Clark wasn't here. Richard took Jason home and Perry is still in his office that I know of. I've got to get this story done, Jimmy.  
Jimmy: It's about Supergirl and Superman, right?  
Lois: Yeah, Perry loves bringing Superman back into my life.  
Jimmy: Are you sure that deep inside you really still like him?  
Lois: Um...Jimmy, do you need my help!  
Jimmy: ...No. I just wanted to tell you that Supergirl might come by for an interview if she can.  
Lois: When did she tell you?  
Jimmy: O, just awhile a go.  
Lois: So that was the reason that made you run into the elevator!  
Jimmy (blushing) : Um...yeah.  
Lois: Just be careful. Okay?  
Jimmy: ...Sure.

Soon the news room was empty with only Lois still at her computer.  
Jimmy had looked thru his new pictures and picked which ones he like the best to give to his chief then he left and a few minutes later Perry had left. Just as Lois was finishing her story and turning off her computer to go home, Supergirl just popped out from no where in front of Lois' desk and surprised Lois.

Lois: O…Hello! Are you hear for an interview?...Sure, you are. Jimmy was just telling me that.  
Supergirl: Really? Good. I hope I'm not bothering you.  
Lois: It's fine. I guess we should start with...how did you get here? Supergirl: I'm not sure, but I do think I was met to be here until I get back to my own time.  
Lois: So how is the future? Has it change much? Who is your mom? Supergirl: Well, as time goes on things change so it does feel weird seeing this city the way it is and I can't say much of who I am next to my dad is Superman in the future so that's why I have powers and such.  
Lois: So do you already know my son?  
Supergirl: Yeah...which reminds me Superman is going to pass by your house to look in at Jason since he doesn't get time to be with him. Is that ok?  
Lois: Yes, he is Jason's father. Does Superman know more about your future?  
Supergirl: I have told him as much as I have told you...Well, next to who my identity.  
Lois: You won't tell me that either will you?  
Supergirl: Sorry...Only if my dad wants me to, but then I think he would have to tell his and I don't think he wants to do that again.  
Lois: Again?  
Supergirl: Opps!... I've got to go... 


	5. Chapter 4 : Falling for a star

Thanks to my beta reader, transgenic-girl , that has made my chapter even better with her editing! With out her, Mitch, and my reviews I wouldn't be this far and make chapter. O..Mitch is an actor that is on 'Hannah Montana', 'Life is Ruff', and the new movie 'Monster House' (which I have seen on Saturday, but it coming out today, July 21). You are wondering why I'm telling you about him since it has nothing to do with Superman or Superman Returns, but it does now in my new chapter. I think that's it…on with show…. **Chapter 4:**

The next day at the Daily Planet, Clark and Christy were talking by Clark's desk.

Clark: So...what have you been writing?

Christy (leaning against his desk): Oh...I'm doing the 'StarLight' column for Perry since I'm an intern...You would think he could give me something better than that. Well, it hasn't been so bad though.

Clark (giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder): You will do fine in what ever you do. Plus you won't be here long. Who have you been interviewing?

Christy: Let's see... So far I have interviewed Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Welling, Holly Marie Combs, Chad Michael Murray, Lauren Graham, Carrie Fisher, Meg Cabot, J.K. Rowling, Billy Gilman, Keith Urban, and this guy that I saved...

Clark: What?

Christy: I save him as Christy, not Supergirl, and he was some one that I was going to interview anyway...

An hour ago, outside the Daily Planet:

Christy notices that a guy was going to slip on the concrete.

Christy (running to him): Wait, you're going to...Ahhh!

As she grabs onto the boy, she slips too and they both end up on the ground.

Mitch: Wow, you fell for me...

Christy: I didn't want you to fall, sorry that I couldn't tell you in time. Maybe we should get up.

Mitch: Yeah, OK. I'm Mitch...

Christy: Mitchel Musso!

Mitch: Do you know me?...Oh... you are from the Daily Planet.

Christy (looking at her ID) : ...Yeah...I am. I was going to go interview you.

Mitch: Good thing you found me.

Christy: Yeah...

Back in the Daily Planet with Clark: 

Christy: It was more like he saved me. But what a great guy! Oh no...I'm getting too involved in this time, I can't get too attached to any thing here or it will just hurt me when I go...

Clark: I know how you feel, but you are my daughter so I know you won't be able to not get attached to anything or anyone.

Christy: You are not helping. I'm so going to miss you this way, you're right.

Clark: I guess so.

Jason: Boo!

Christy: Ahhh! Jason! Don't scare me like that!

Jimmy: That was a great picture...Thanks, Jason!

Christy: Jason, you got Jimmy to take a picture of me or was it his idea?

Jason: It was his idea, but I had fun!

Christy: You better be ready to run...

Jason: Why?

Christy: Because I'm going to catch you.

Jason: Ahhh!

Jason and Christy start running and then they end up running superspeed. Thankfully only two people saw them going superspeed into the elevator, Clark and Lois. Jason and Christy got into the elevator not noticing that there was someone else inside with them while they were talking.

Jason: What happened?

Christy: I think we just superspeed to the elevator. Wow, I didn't mean to do that.

Jason: Wow! I'm I like Superman...

Christy (as she notices the other person in the elevator): Uh...

Lex: Two Supers that came willing to my hands. Now I can take Superman down and I don't mean to the first floor...get it, we are in an elevator...

Christy: How did you get here? What are you doing in here? And what's with the bad joke?

Lex: I'm taking you two on a trip...

Christy: Why would we go? Don't you think we can use our...uh...Don't you think Superman will find out you took us?

Lex: It's easy, I have this handy little ring with a piece of Kryptonite. And Superman can't bother me if I killed him...

Christy: So you say... But please, put that away. Just take me, don't take Jason...he's just a little kid...

Jason: What's...going...on? Why... do...I feel...sick...and weak...

Lex: Sorry, but I'm taking both of you. It looks like we are already getting to the first floor...


	6. Chapter 5 : Lois and Clark

**Chapter 5:**

Back in the bullpen, Lois realizes Clark's secret and puts everything together like a puzzle...now that she's found the missing pieces.

Lois (quietly so only Superman can hear): Clark!

Clark (nervously): Um...Lois...

Lois (getting angry): Don't "Um...Lois" me! I want to know everything like why I have these dreams that feel real to me and...?

Clark (trying to calm her down): Lois, I think we should talk somewhere else...

Lois: All right. How about on the roof since you seem to like it so much!

Clark: Sure...

Clark slowly walks behind Lois feeling and looking like a little kid on his way to the Principal's office. And they get on an elevator to go up on the Daily Planet roof.

Lois (taking Clark's glasses off of him): Now, can you talk to me, Superman!

Clark: How did...When...

Lois (waving her arms about): Just now when I saw your "cousin" and our son running superspeed!

Clark (trying to calm her down): Okay, I think I should tell you...You knew before that I was Superman.

Lois: WHAT! How? I don't remember...wait, so those dreams are real?

Clark (fidgeting): They are...and yes, I erased your memory so that you didn't remember that I told you who I was.

Lois: My memory! I didn't know you could do that...WHY did you do that? Did you not want me to know?

Clark: I did, but I could tell that you had a hard time handling it when we were back in the Daily Planet five years ago...so I decided to take only the memory from when found out till we got back to the paper. Then soon after that I found out about Krypton from some scientists and it was as hard for me to go as much as it was hard for me to not go. I wanted to see if there was someone else like me out there (looking out at the sky), I realized when I came back that I did have someone here...Jason.

Lois: Oh, so who is Supergirl? I mean Christy?

Clark: She's my daughter from the future...

Lois: Your daughter? And mine?

Clark: What? Wait, I hear Christy and Jason. They are in trouble...

Lois: What! How? They were in the elevator!

Clark: I hear Lex...

Lois: I thought he was still on that island...

Clark: I've got to go save them from Lex. He could do anything to them.

Lois: Wait. Remember that you almost died because of that crazy man and he has Kryptonite!

Clark: But I have to this even more than saving the world every day...they are my kids!

Lois: They are mine too! I'm going with you...

Clark: No. I need to do this...I don't want him to hurt you.

Lois: Superman or not, You are not changing my mine...I'm going!

Clark: What about Richard?

Lois: What about him?

Clark: Shouldn't he know, he was more a father to Jason than I could ever be...

Lois: He's not the one I love, Clark. It's the reporter and savior of this world...my world...and the real father of my son who I love. Richard is a good man and he loves both Jason and I, but I don't love him like I do you. It wouldn't be fair to him to marry him when I don't love him. He deserves to marry someone who loves him back, and I am not that person. Go look for Jason and Christy, but when you find them come and get me. Lex would need to have Kryptonite just to capture Christy and Jason. And you know he'll use it against you in a heartbeat.

Clark (strips out of his suit almost instantly): All right. Don't worry, I'll find them.

Lois: Even though you're Superman, I'm still a mother, worrying is part of the job description.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"**Hey. I actually edited the dialogue a bit. I just got kind of lost when they were making the speeches. I can see a big action scene in the future. I'm not quite sure how you can end this, but you know I'm rooting for a happy ending. What are your ideas?" from my beta reader, **transgenic-girl .

**I'm glad that she did because it makes my story a lot better. I even enjoyed my story more when she edited it. I have this action scene in my mine with Lex and Superman plus Lex will find out something about Superman too. I love happy endings and I love reading/watching them so you know I'll have a happy ending to mine. I just need to see what I'm going to do for my next chapter and also see if I only need one more chapter to end my story or not. Some part of me wants to end it at 6 (or 7 chapters) because I'm a Harry Potter fan and I also because I feel like my story is close to ending. Then there is that other part of me that wants to keep going because I like that people are reading my story and I like the feeling when posting a new chapter too. My number one thing though is to keep going till it's done because this will be my first finish fanfic ever.**


	7. Chapter 6 : Who's going to save me?

**Chapter 6:**

Flying around the city and looking around everywhere for Jason and Christy was what Superman did for an hour after he left Lois. Then he noticed the helicopter that Lex had had, right next to a nice white big house on the edge of a lake.

Superman used his x-ray vision to see inside the house and he found Lex, Jason, Christy, and some of what must be Lex's thugs there. Even though Superman wanted to rush in, he stopped in midstep, knowing that he couldn't do it alone if there was kryptonite inside.

So Superman flew back to the Daily Planet not realizing that he went in as 'Superman' and not as 'Clark' when he entered Lois is talking to Richard...

Richard: Where is Jason? I need to take him to school.

Lois (feeling nervous): I'm sorry...I...

Superman (calling out to her): Lois!

Richard (turns to Lois): What is Superman doing here?

Lois: Jason...he's the reason why Superman is here.

Richard: What?

Superman: Lois, we need to go!

Lois: Richard, I have to go...

Richard: Are you going with _him_!

Lois: I'm sorry, Richard. I'll tell you what this is all about later.

Richard: No! No Lois, tell me right now do you love him?

Lois: I told you before...

Richard (grabs her hand and holds it in his own): I know, but I really need to know now if your heart is really with me. Plus I know that Jason isn't mine as much as I want him to be.

Superman/Lois (simultaneously): How!

Richard: I saw the piano crashed on top of one of those men on the boat. Then found you and Jason before Superman got there, so I knew he couldn't have done it. I added the pieces all together when you and Jason went to the hospital.

Superman: I'm sorry, Richard...

Richard: Don't be, I won't lose Jason as much as I will with Lois. I still want to see Jason sometimes, but think we are done, Lois.

Lois: I wish I could say something right now, but I can't. I have to go.

Superman: Are you sure! I might be...

Lois: Yes! I told you I'm going! I'm just glad that you came back for me. Are they okay?

Superman: Yes. Are you ready?

Superman grabbed Lois and flew out the Daily Planet. He flew them back to where Jason and Christy were.

Lex (stepping towards her menacingly): You know something?

Christy: Who, Me?

Lex: Yes, you! I'll find out what it is.

Christy (rolls her eyes): Not likely since you don't have a clue.

Lex (turning red): Don't be smart with me!

Jason (whispering): Christy, will we be ok?

Christy (whispering back): Yes, don't worry. I'll take care of you. (She turns back to the Luthor). Lex, I think you should be worried.

Lex: Why?

Jason/Christy: Look!

Superman bursts through the wall the room shared with the kitchen. Evil henchmen lay unconscious on the floor around him. Lois Lane stands just behind him, a triumphant smile on her face.

Lex (surprised...and pissed): SUPERMAN!

Superman (standing tall, but still feeling the effects of Lex's Kryptonite ring): Yes, didn't you know I would come?

Lex: But...you were dead...I killed you with Kryptonite!

Lois (rolling her eyes, just like her daughter): You didn't read the papers, did you?

Superman: You didn't think that people would save me?

Lex: No!

Christy: YES! Isn't my dad cool!

Lex: NO, everything I do...(looking at Superman then Christy)...he stops me and not once can I stop Superman even with kryptonite!

Christy: You were right about something...

Lex: Tell me!

Christy (smugly): No! But I do know something you don't.

Superman (about to panic, Kryptonian-style): Christy...please...

Christy (pretending innocence): Don't you want him to know?

Superman: No, then he will tell the world!

Lois: What are you two talking about?

Christy (sticks her tongue out at Lex): It's something about Superman's past that we only know. Lex, I guess I won't tell you, but I'm glad because I know that it will annoy you.

Lex (feeling nervous): Neither one of you can hurt me, I have my ring...

Christy: So you think you won't get your payback? Think again because you have forgotten my mom!

Lex (mockingly): Your mom? Lois? Wow! Like she can hurt me...

Lois (angrily): Don't you dare underestimate me!

Lois kicks Lex in a very bad spot (well, for him that is). He groans and falls over, clutching...erm...'himself.'

Lois: That was for almost killing Superman and taking my kids.

Lex: Oww...All right...Just don't hit me again and I'll let all of you go...OWW! What was that for?

Lois: Oh...that, it's a "thank you" and I thought you deserved to get more pain. Just wait for the pain you'll surely get when you arrive back in prison. Don't mess with us!

Superman: And this time Luthor...I wouldn't miss your court date for the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I added a few more emotions and actions, I hope you don't mind. I also rewrote a few pieces of dialogue to clean up the grammar and make it easier to read.

I also added Superman's last statement, he needed a cue superhero music 'in your face, your evil plot has been foiled' moment. Oh, and the mini-paragraph describing Superman and Lois' appearance in the room. I realized that I hadn't heard what had had happened to the goons, and so I filled in that mini-plot hole," transgenic-girl .

I hope she's ok with me letting me put what she said that she did on the chapter because I really want to give her credit for help me make this story even better. I want to give thanks to her!

I already have my next chapter done; I just need to type it out later. You guys wouldn't mind, if I bring back Mitchel Musso as a love interest for Christy even though he's not part of the Superman …era… I just think it will add to my story and will help me end it too.

If you go on youtube, you will find a video called 'Supergirl' if you search for 'Princess Diaries' and that video to me works with my story. I tried putting the address here, but it wouldn't let me.


	8. Chapter 7 : What! I LOVE Pecan Pie!

**Chapter 7:**

At the Lane/White house it almost seemed empty because Richard had moved out. He hadn't said a word to Lois and Jason, so when they came home they were surprised.

Supergirl (looking around the dark house): Why is the house so...?

Superman: Maybe we should go, Christy.

Lois: I want to talk to Christy right now, so Clark can you go upstairs with Jason while we talk.

Jason: Yeah! Mr. Clark, come see my room!

Superman (reluctantly): Okay...

Christy (changes back to her other persona): Cool, so...do you want to talk here close by the water or inside?

Lois (sitting down on the bank): How about here?

Christy (sitting down beside her): Okay. What did you want to talk about?

Lois: I just wanted to get to know you.

Christy: Well, I don't know what to say...you know that I'm Supergirl and the future is different...what do you want to know?

Lois (hesitantly...for once): Am I really your mom?

Christy: Yes, you're a great mom too! I wish I could be a great writer like you someday.

Lois (smiling softly): Wow. I wish I could get to know you.

Christy: I'm really liking this time period...and starting to like someone here.

Lois: Really? Who?

Christy: Yeah! Um...he's an actor...

Lois: So you are not going to tell me?

Christy: I want to, but I feel like if I do then I'm going to fall in love with him more and I don't want to get him or me hurt when I have to leave.

Lois: I know what pain feels like throughout the years so I want you to know that as much as I use to wish I never met Superman...Clark...your dad because he was gone when I needed him the most, but now I feel like Superman was the best thing I ever had. I just hope I can handle it this time and get your dad back.

Christy: That's good that you don't regret having Dad in your life. Somehow and someday you will get together because I'm living proof of that.

Lois: I don't want you to go.

Christy: Well, I'm going to have to leave sometime, but you know that I'll be coming soon and Jason will be the older sibling.

The next day at the bullpen, life was back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be, with Superman undercover as a reporter and Supergirl undercover as an intern.

Clark: Are you sure you are okay with my secret?

Lois: You know I love you, don't you?

Clark: Really? As Superman or Clark?

Lois: Both of you! Now I just need to get to know more about Clark...

Christy: Hey! I just picked up Jason from school and he wants to draw at your desk, Dad.

Jason (does big puppy dog eyes): PLEASE!

Clark (giving in): Sounds swell...

Jason (jumping with happiness): YES!

Christy (quietly): Mom, have you talked to Dad yet about you-know-what?

Lois: Not yet, Christy. What are you working on today?

Christy: You're changing the subject...um...I'm not sure what story I have.

A delivery service person comes out of the elevator and looks around the bullpen.

Deliveryman: Christy Kent! I have a package for Christy Kent!

Jimmy (snatching the package out of Christy's hands when she receives it): What's this!...

Christy: That's mine!

Deliveryman: Can I get a signature for this?

Clark signs the man's clipboard and the man in the brown service uniform thanks him and walks off.

Lois: Who is it from?

Christy (steals the box back and opens it): Wow! Mitch sent me a pecan pie and a card.

Jimmy (taking a bite of the pie): Yum...tastes good...

Christy: Hey, that's mine! At least you could of asked me for a piece.

Clark: A pecan pie?

Lois: I'm right with Clark on this, why did he send you that?

Christy: When I bumped into him before his interview with me I told him that I absolutely loved pecan pie...he wrote me...he...WHAT!

Clark/Lois: What!

Christy: He's asking me if I want to go out with him! What am I doing to do!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Always glad to help Christy, I like being able to read your story before anyone else. Makes me feel like a VIP (flashes SupergirlVIP badge).

There wasn't much to edit on this chapter, you're writing is clearer and doesn't have very many errors at all. I just added in a few actions.

As a note: I love pecan pie. Tasty..." - transgenic-girl

It's good that you love pecan pie. I wish I could be eating it right now...I'm surprized that I don't have many edits this time, but that doesn't mean that I don't need my VIP. Because as good as I was with this chapter,I'll always will need my SUPERVIP! Plus I just came back from the beach where I was writing away the next chapter (8), it's not a bad place to write (well, next to the wind). I would like some reviews, but I know that some people don't review because they are lazy (I know how you feel!). Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 8 : This is so Wall of Werid!

I had chapter 8 longer, but I made it into two chapters.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8:**

Noon outside the Daily Planet, Lois, Clark, and Christy were walking to go get some lunch at Subway.

Lois: Why don't I give the advice that you gave me?

Christy: All right.

Lois: Talk to him, just don't be your father and wait till you absolutely have to tell him your secret.

Clark (slightly offended): Hey!

Christy/Lois: It's true!

Christy (patting him on the shoulder): Don't worry, Dad, you're still cool. I guess I should call him...

Clark: But there's no phone booth around!

Christy: Dad, we do have cell phones, right?

Lois (handing Christy her phone): You can use mine. Here.

Christy (dialing): Thanks! Okay, It's all or nothing...555-0121...Hi, It's Christy.

Mitch: Hi! How did the interview turn out? I haven't gotten a chance to look in the newspapers yet with all these 'Hannah Montana' episodes...Not that I mind working with this great group.

Christy: It was great...Don't worry about looking in the newspapers, my stories are not really important, but 'Hannah Montana' is. I so can't wait to see you on another episode and listen to Miley sing one of her songs.

Mitch: Really? Wow...Did you get my package!

Christy: Yes, I can't believe you remembered that I LOVED Pecan Pie!

Mitch: I'm glad you liked it...

Christy: Mitch...

Mitch: Yeah...

Christy (slowly): I would really like to go out with you.

Mitch (excited): WHAT! YEAH!...Ok, good.

Christy (laughing): Cool. Can we go to Olive Garden?

Mitch: Sure! How about I pick you up at seven...Wait, where do you live?

Christy: I'm living with Lois Lane right now.

Mitch: So how do I get there?

Christy gives back the cell phone a few minutes later when she finished talking to Mitch.

Christy: Thanks, mom!

Lois: Anything for my daughter.

Christy: Aw...

Clark (concerned): I want to know more about this Mitch. Don't you, Lois?

Lois: Don't worry about it. Clark! She's going to be fine.

Clark: Weren't you the one that told me that mothers always worry!

Lois: Yeah, I just feel good about this.

Christy: If you want Dad, when he picks me up, you can talk to him. You shouldn't be worrying about me when the world needs you.

Clark (surprised at her calm attitude): Are you sure you are Lois' daughter!

Lois: Hey!

Christy: I wouldn't lie to you!

Lois: At least we know your Superman's daughter.

Christy: I think that Superman's daughter does not know what to wear on her date.

Lois: I'll help you out, if you help me out too.

Christy: What!

Lois: Well, when you were talking to Mitchel, your dad asked me out.

Christy: Wow, this is so "Wall of Weird"!

Clark: You know, Chloe!

Christy: Yeah, she's my aunt...well, sort of...cousins, I guess...

Lois: What's weird? Your dad and I dating or both of us dating at the same time?

Christy: You know it's the second one. Okay, maybe a little of the first one.

When 7 o'clock comes around and the door bell rings.

Jason: I'll answer it!

Christy/Lois: Ok!

Jason: Hi, Mr. Clark! Who are you?

Mitch: I'm Mitchel Musso.

Jason: From 'Hannah Montana'?

Mitch: Yes. How did you know?

Jason: Christy has been watching it...It's okay. I like your movie, 'Monster House' better!

Mitch: Cool! I thought so.

Christy: Hi, you two! You both can come and go into the living room.

Clark: Sure.

Lois' Room

Christy: Mom, they are here! We need to hurry up.

Lois: I thought you were going to let your dad ask some questions to him.

Christy (unsure): Well, I don't know...

Lois: It can't be that bad! I'm the one that asks a lot of questions.

Christy: Oh, no! Now, you are going to want to ask him questions too...why did I have to have parents that are reporters!

Lois: Deal with it! You have to help me!


	10. Chapter 9 : No, I'm not Hannah Montana!

**Chapter 9:**

Back in the living room

Clark: So...You will take care of her, right?

Mitch: Are you her dad? She never told me about her family.

Clark: Yes, I am! I think she needs to know you first then she will tell you about her family.

Lois: You're not bothering him, Clark?

Clark: No...I just wanted to ask him some questions.

Lois: Well, can I ask some questions now!

Christy: Were you just telling Dad to not bother him!

Lois: Christy, I can't help I'm a reporter!

Mitch: She's your mom.

Christy: Yeah...and they are going on a date too.

Mitch: They can come to Olive Garden with us!

Christy: Um...

Clark/Lois: That would be great!

Christy gives them a look.

Christy: Are you sure?

Lois: Clark, I guess we can go somewhere else...

Christy: All right! Wait, what about Jason?

Mitch: Was he the cute little guy that answered the door?

Christy: Yeah...

Lois: Well, Jimmy was supposed to be here by now; he's taking care of him tonight.

Jason: Jimmy is here!

Lois: Really, I didn't hear the door bell ring...

Then it rings and Lois opens the door.

Jimmy: Hello, Ms. Lane!

Jason: Jimmy!

Jimmy: Hi, Jason! How are you?

Jason: Good! My mommy is having a date with Mr. Clark and Christy is having a date with Mitch...so we get to play all night!

Lois: Jason!

Jimmy: So that's what you were not telling me on the phone, Ms. Lane. Mr. Kent, listened to my advice...Cool!

Christy: You gave him advice?

Jimmy: Yeah, is it so hard to believe?

Lois: Yes! No.

Jimmy: I see that we are not wanted here, Jason. Let's go to your room.

Clark: Jimmy...

Jimmy: It's okay, Mr. Kent! Gook luck...

Christy: I hope he's going to be okay...well, I guess we can go now right.

Clark: Sure.

Olive Garden, Christy and Mitch are at one table and right next to them at another table is Lois and Clark.

Christy: I'm so sorry...

Mitch: It's okay. They are cool parents.

Christy: Thanks. Let's see I think I'll order my usual, Mediterranean Shrimp Scampi.

Mitch: Wow. That sounds good. To bad I don't have a usual...I think I'll get the Seafood Alfredo...

Lois: Maybe we shouldn't have gone with them on their date...wait, are you listening to their conversation?

Clark: What!...uh...no. I was just trying to see what I wanted to order.

Lois: How about the spaghetti and meatballs?

Clark: Lois, I'll get what ever you are having. Spaghetti is fine with me.

Lois: Okay, then we are having Spaghetti!

Christy: Wow! You really want Spaghetti, mom.

Lois: What? I can't be happy to get Spaghetti!

Christy (rolling her eyes): Sure...I guess...Anyway, as what I was saying, Mitch is that I think what happens, happens. I just know that Harry isn't going to die.

Mitch: You seem very sure. What do you think about Snape being evil or not? I'm still not sure about him.

Christy: There was a part of me that wasn't so sure about him, but now I think he's evil. You do have to be really evil to kill someone, right?

Mitch: Like Lex?

Christy: Sort of, but that I know of he hasn't killed anyone...yet. He has tried.

Mitch: Wouldn't it be cool to have powers?

Christy (slowly): Yeah...it would be...

Mitch: Are you okay?

Christy: How would you feel if I had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone?

Mitch: You're Hannah Montana!

Christy: Mitchel...

Mitch: Ok...I think I could handle it. Why?

Christy: I'm not sure how to say it...Have you heard of Supergirl?

Mitch: Yeah...

Christy: Well, I'm Supergirl.

Mitch: What! If I wasn't in my chair, I would have done an "Oliver" and fainted.

Christy: Are you okay?

Mitch: You just told me this big secret, do you think I am! Wait, does that mean you are from the future?

Christy: Yes...I'm sorry...

Mitch: No, I'm sorry. It's okay, I'm fine with it. Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret.

Christy: I knew you would.

Mitch: How did you know? My character, Oliver?

Christy: I'm not sure...I just look into your eyes and I know.

Mitch: Wow...So does that mean that you can take me flying?

Christy: Yeah...but can we have dinner first?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Christy, sorry this took so long, it wasn't cause it needed a ton of editing or anything so don't worry. I was just sick. This Mitch character is cool and seems trust-worthy, I can't wait to see where you take this." - Transgenic-girl

I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were sick. Tell me when you get better so then you can look at my next chapter. I'm glad you like Mitch. He's a real guy, but I don't know him that much so I used the way he acts on the show plus the movie to base him in my story. I already have my next chapter typed when I went to Mc Allen to visit family and it's my last chapter then I'm going to write an epilogue. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 10 : Tonight I Want To Cry

**Chapter 10 :**

The Lane House

Jason: Do you know Superman, Jimmy?

Jimmy: Not really. Why?

Jason: What about Supergirl?

Jimmy: A bit. Why are you asking me, Jason?

Jason: Don't they look like Mr. Clark and Christy?

Jimmy: Never really thought about it, but maybe. Do you think they look the same?

Jason: Maybe...

After Olive Garden

Mitch: Well...it's the end of the night...Where's your parents?

Christy: It's likely that they are flying.

Mitch: Can we go flying?

Christy: We can, but I haven't taken anyone with me like, my dad has with my mom, before.

Mitch: I'm not worried, You're Supergirl.

Christy: I only have half of my dad's powers though.

Mitch: Like I said...

Christy (taking off): Alright. Just hold on to me.

Mitch (once they're up in the air): Wow. We are so far up. It's incredible!

Christy: I know...even after so many years flying with my dad or on my own, I still feel the same way as I did my first flight.

Mitch: How was it?

Christy: It's almost like the first time you drive, but you are flying. I really can't describe it, but I think you know now.

Mitch (looking around): Even the moon is better from up here...

Christy: Yeah...I wish I didn't have to leave...

Mitch: You are leaving right now!

Christy: No, but I know I won't see you after this night. You are a great guy, the girl that gets you is so lucky.

Mitch: Do we have to say good-bye?

Christy: We are going to have to by the end of this date anyway...

Mitch: You have really changed my life. I can't see myself without you.

(Mitch slowly kisses Christy on the lips)

Christy: Neither can I...My parents are so lucky, they get a second chance.

Mitch: I wish we could stay up here forever, but I know we can't...Let's go back down to your mom's house...

Christy: Bye...(kisses him then she runs into the house crying)

Superman: Did you make my daughter cry, Mitchel?

Mitch: I'm sorry...sir...Tell her that I'm going to miss her so much.

Lois: Aw...Clark, let it go. They are both hurting right now. We need to go talk to Christy. Bye, Mitchel.

Back in the Lane House

Jimmy: Supergirl!

Christy: Leave me alone, Jimmy!

Jimmy: What?...What happened?

Christy: I fall for the greatest guy ever, then go on a date with him and tomorrow I have to leave!... It's not fair!... I just want to cry...

Jimmy: It's Mitch, right?

Christy: Yeah...

Jimmy: Do you need a hug?

Christy: Yes...

Entryway of the front door

Lois: Christy, Where are you?...

Clark (x-raying the house): She's in the living room with Jimmy.

Lois: Should we talk to her, Clark?

Clark: I think she's okay now with Jimmy. She will talk to us before she goes home.

Lois: All right...let's go see our son.

Jason's Room

Lois: He's asleep...

Clark: He's perfect...(looking at his son then at Lois)

Lois: I know...

Clark: I want you to know that I'll stay here always with you and Jason...and Christy.

Lois: What about the world?

Clark: I'm still Superman and I'll always be, but that doesn't mean that I won't save you or our family.

Lois: Our family...I like that and I understand. I love you as Superman just as much as Clark...(Kisses Clark then the door opens)

Christy (whispering): Is he asleep?...Oops! Do you want me to leave?

Lois: You are going to leave?

Christy: Not yet, but soon that's why I wanted to say goodbye (kisses her brother on the forehead).

Clark: Why don't we go to the living room? I don't want to wake him up.

Christy: Sure.

In the Living Room

Clark: You don't know how much you changed us. Thank you.

Christy: No problem. As much as I changed all of you, I think this has changed my life... for good.

Lois (hugging Christy): I don't want you to go. I just started to get to know you and you are a great reporter...a great daughter.

Clark: Yes, you are.

(Christy hugs her dad)

Christy: Mom, I know you are going to miss me, but I'll be back.

Lois: Really, when?

Christy: Sorry...I love you two! Bye!

Clark/Lois: We love you too! Bye!

Christy then flies into the night sky to go back to the future.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming Soon: Epilogue

Supergirl's Birth then Supergirl back to her present.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**You ended it on a very even note, I liked that. No one was angry or ready to use Kryptonite against anyone. I can't wait to see the epilogue. Also this chapter took less editing than any of the other chapters. You're writing more cleanly each time." - **transgenic-girl

**Thanks for helping out with my first fanfic, Transgenic-girl. I hope everyone likes this chapter and the epilogue is coming soon. I this fear that when I end this story, I won't find an other story that I can write here on FanFiction. Net l like I have with this great story. Thanks to all the reviews and readers! **


	12. Epilogue : Back To The Future

**Epilogue (or Chapter 11) : **

Four years laterat the bullpen of the Daily Planet, Lois is nine months pregnant and as moody as ever.

Lois: CLARK!

Clark: What?...Are you okay?

Lois (impatiently): Get Jason and let's go!

Clark (as usual...clueless): Go where?

Lois (yelling): TO THE HOSPITAL, A.S.A.P, Clark!

Clark: Calm down, Lois...breathe...

Lois (quieter): Don't tell me to breathe, CLARK! I'm in pain!

Clark: The only way to get you there fast is with...you know...

Lois: Please! For your daughter and for me...Ahhh!

Jimmy: Oh...no...not again, the last time she was in labor I was pushed to the wall! That hurt...

Perry: Kent, get her out of here we need to finish working on tomorrow's issue!

Clark: Sure...okay...Lois, I'll be right back...

Lois (grabbing his hand): DON'T LEAVE ME!

Clark (whispering): I have to go change remember...you want to get there fast right...

Lois: All right, get back here soon.

Clark whizzes out of the bullpen and Superman whizzes back in.

Superman: Lois, Clark told me that you needed to be taken to the hospital.

Lois: Good. TAKE ME NOW!

Jimmy (confused): What about Clark? Isn't he going?

Superman: He said he would meet us down there.

Lois: Great! Jimmy, are you coming?

Jimmy (still confused): No. Why?

Lois (rolling her eyes): Don't you want to be godfather?

Jimmy (reluctantly): ...Are you sure?

Lois: Yes, if you can handle Jason...(touching her stomach)...you can handle her plus I need to bring Jason over to the hospital from school...Let's go Superman!

Superman grabs Lois and takes her to the hospital. He tries to find someone that can help him...a nurse or a doctor.

Superman: Can anyone help me? She's in labor.

A nurse: I'll be right with you...Superman! Okay, I'll go find a wheelchair.

Lois: Hurry...

The nurse comes running into the main area and puts Lois in the wheelchair.

The nurse: Is he the father?

Lois: Um...Where's Clark? He's the father.

Superman: I'll go find him.

The nurse: Hurry back because I need to send her to the ward.

Superman runs out and changes to Clark so Clark starts running into the hospital.

Clark: Lois...Is she okay?

The nurse: She's fine...

Lois: No, I'm not fine! I'm in pain!

The nurse: So you are the father?

Clark: Yes, miss.

The nurse: Okay, let's go to the ward and get you and her ready.

Another nurse (comes by): Ms. Gilmore, I need help with Mr. Musso. He's panicking in the waiting room because his wife is in labor and he's going to be a father.

Ms. Gilmore: All right. When I'm done with this couple, I'll go and calm him down.

Clark: I can go help him calm down. I do know him.

Ms. Gilmore: Shouldn't you be with your wife, sir?

Lois: Don't you dare leave me...

Clark: Okay, nevermind. I think my wife needs me more.

Lois: I love you, Clark.

Ms. Gilmore: Now that you two are in this room, I'm going to get the doctor to come in a look at you so I can check Mr. Musso.

Lois: What doctor?

Ms. Gilmore: Her name is Dr. Brown.

Jimmy: There you two are! I had to ask two pretty nurses to get here and Jason was getting tired.

Dr. Brown (just coming in the door): Who are these two?

Lois: One is my son, Jason and the other is the godfather for this little one, Jimmy.

Dr. Brown: That's great what about you? Are you the father?

Clark: Yes, Dr. Brown. Is there away to give Lois something to take away the pain? I hate seeing her in pain...

Dr. Brown: We can, but I don't think it's a good idea.

Lois: It's fine...Let's just get her out of me!

After an hour and a lot of pushing later, she arrives.

Dr. Brown (handing the Kents the precious bundle): There she is nice and clean. What are you going to name her?

Clark/Lois: Christy

Jimmy: Like your...

Lois: Yes just like "Clark's cousin". Christine Lara Kent.

Clark: No. Christine Lara Lane Kent.

Lois (looking up at him): She doesn't need two middle names.

Clark (smiling): But I want her to have them.

Lois: All right...Jason, Do you want to see your little sister?

Jason: Sure. Can I hold her?

Lois: I don't think you can yet. Doctor, how is the Musso family doing?

Dr. Brown: Your mom's right, Jason, but you can look at her and talk to her. Plus the Musso family is doing fine. Mitchel Musso has a son and he's calmed down a bit...That's a relief for my staff...

Lois: Now that I don't have pain, can I ask you something?

Dr. Brown: It's fine by me.

Lois: Are you related to Dr. Andy Brown?

Dr. Brown: Yes, he's my father...why?

Lois: Well, I interviewed him in New York for the Daily Planet before he moved to Everwood...

Seventeen years later, Supergirl flies back into her present and falls into the grass in front of her high school. She gets up and notices that school is starting so she flies home to change into Christy then she goes into her school. She gets to her locker and her brother is already there, waiting to see her before flies back to college, leaning on her locker.

Jason: Why are you in a rush?

Christy: Because I need to get my stuff and get to class. So can you move over.

Jason (using his x-ray vision looks though the wall and sees a clock saying that it's 8: 00 plus moving on to the next locker to lean on): I don't think you have to worry.

Christy (opening her locker and getting her stuff) : I don't even know what time it is. I might even be late to class.

Jason: Christy, why don't you believe your big brother?

Christy: Well, I don't know...You are planning something...I know that smile. You are up to something.

Jason: What ever you say, Squirt...

Christy (closing her locker door): Why did you call me that? I don't have time for this. I need to get to class.

Christy starts walking away from her brother when she bumps into a cute boy.

The boy: Sorry...

Christy: Sorry...

The boy: Don't worry. I'll get your stuff from the floor.

Christy: Thanks.

The boy: What's your name? You look familiar. Like a friend I used to have when I was little.

Christy: I'm Christine Kent, but you can call me Christy.

The boy (handing her stuff back to Christy): Wait! I do know you. Don't you remember me?

Christy: Yes. Wow! You were my best friend when I was little. You're Charlie Matthew Musso.

Charlie: I don't use my first name that much anymore because my friends call me Buddy.

Christy: You have change a lot, but you still seem the same.

Buddy: I know, you too.

Christy: What classes do you have this year?

Buddy: Well, the same classes with you plus Theater because of my dad and Newspaper.

Christy: Cool. I'm in Newspaper too. Did your family just move back here?

Buddy: Yeah, now I'm the new kid...

Christy (hugging him): Don't worry. You got me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I laughed so hard when I read that Mitchel Musso had a son Christy's age. And that Everwood reference and the Gilmore Girls reference too. But the whole Jason being at her high school thing kind of confused me though, after all, he is nearly 6 years older than Christy."- transgenic-girl 

**I'm glad you like my referencing, but I hope you notice I been trying to do that with other chapters too. I just loved doing that because it's almost like a inside joke because only fans would know. I didn't realize the age difference as much as I do now and I changed it a bit I hope that works better. So don't get mad at me for not being exact and my referencing. I was trying to figure out what year she should be born, but it's hard. I wanted so much a future sibling talk at the end at high school that why I added that moment in the story. I hope this turns out a great ending for everyone that has been reading my story. I can't believe it's gone this far…I almost don't want to say goodbye…Maybe I shouldn't so then later on when I feel like writing and get an idea, I'll write again (hopefully, soon). So I'll say, "Don't worry…I'm always around."- ChristyLoisGilmore14**


End file.
